Banned Sex
by mongoloidxx
Summary: A new decree has been put up in Hogwarts. No sex. What will the students do? Please R&R DMHG


A/N: This is one of my "class fictions" as I would call them. I wrote this during algebra class and almost got caught by my teacher. lol. Please Read and Review. DM/HG  
  
Disclaimer: Hail J.K. Rowling! (She owns Harry Potter)  
  
Chapter 1: A New Decree  
  
"You hit it again. UGGH! That's so good. Right there...ahh..ahhh...AHHH!'  
  
The moans of Hermione Granger could be heard all over Hogwarts from the pleasures Malfoy has been giving her. Hermione, pressed against the wall, legs wide open is receiving hardcore slamming from Malfoy's rock hard cock. Hermione's thighs are gory red from it.  
  
Malfoy and Hermione had been secretly sneaking in unused old prefect dormitories and empty old classrooms to pash. (A/N: lol who uses that word?)  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said catching her breath "that was great. That surely ripped my damn pussy apart" she continued panting. Malfoy stood next to her cleaning his dick getting ready for another round.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and get ready for a last quick one before we patrol the halls." He said professionally sounding like a calm, relaxed porn star.  
  
Malfoy was not a 'one minute man' (A/N: lmfao...I couldn't think of anything else) Hermione knows that for sure. They had four rounds of straight fucking for two hours after dinner and Malfoy is ready for their last round.  
  
Just when Malfoy was going to ram his cock into Hermione's pussy, the ghostly voice of McGonagall could be heard. It was an announcement. Hogwarts announcements could be heard through charmed wands...especial wands. Professors' wands could be charmed and you could talk over it allowing your voice to be heard through every single inch of Hogwarts.  
  
"Prefects, tonight's patrol are cancelled. A meeting will be held tonight at the Transfiguration classroom. Students are notified that our Filthy Filch and Mrs. Norris are still patrolling the corridors tonight. A shout out to our librarian...Holla!'  
  
McGonagall's voice died.  
  
"Oh well," Malfoy said zipping his pants up and heading out the door. "Guess we'll have to finish up some other time then."  
  
Hermione was not upset at this. In fact she was relieved that her pussy would not get the wrath of Malfoy's monster cock. She got up, dressed and followed Malfoy through the stone statue that leads out of a third floor corridor.  
  
^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^  
^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ "No Sex?!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Granger, the pregnancy rates in Hogwarts are increasing rapidly. We will be putting a new decree up soon. Whoever gets caught having sex red handedly, pregnant or is responsible for a pregnancy, would be suspended for the school year and would be spending disciplinary session at Azkaban's juvenile." McGonagall explained. (A/N: Is there a juvenile in the wizarding world? Lol)  
  
"I'm very surprise that pregnancies have increased and that we had to come down to this...or at least Umbridge did." McGonagall whispered. The prefects giggled.  
  
"But I am more surprised that you, Ms. Granger, is questioning this new decree when you would usually agree to this!" McGonagall continued looking rather surprised and suspicious.  
  
Hermione turned red from embarrassment. It was true. From all the Malfoy and her had done, her innocence has been lost into the pit of stolen virginities. It was him, Malfoy that had given Hermione her first fuck, her first dick to swallow, her first dick to stroke, her first everything. All had come from Malfoy. And all this had gave Hermione a new look to sexuality.  
  
"Uggm...I'm sorry professor your right." Hermione said softly, dropping her head.  
  
^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^  
^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^  
  
Decree 27  
  
Through the thorough discussions with our staff and prefects, Decree 27 will be effective on all students. This new decree has the consent from the Ministry of Magic to dismiss any student who is pregnant, involves or responsible in any pregnancy, or is just caught having unsafe underage illegal non permitted sex on school grounds.  
  
D. Umbridge ~(M.o.M)~  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Parvarti.  
  
A lot of students started to panic. Now that the new decree had been posted up, the fun of dormitory school is gone. Neville and Seamus went to a corner and started biting their nails anxiously. Lavender and Parvarti started crying. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Most of the faces that could be seen were sunken, shocked, and disappointed faces. Everyone disagreed to this new decree but since Umbridge has put it up they knew that they just had to swallow it. Meanwhile, (A/N: I hate that word but I had to use it.) while the crowd is twitching, Hermione was relaxed and was not worried at all.  
  
^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^  
^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^  
  
"Stop! Stop! Aww...it burns" yelled Hermione.  
  
"WHAT?!" Malfoy spat stopping his buck wild pelvis from rapidly stabbing Hermione literally.  
  
"Please don't tell me it's burning again." Malfoy continued.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"UGGH!" Malfoy cried pushing her away.  
  
"Do something with that cunt!!! I can't keep spitting down on my dick to keep it lubricated. You know it is tiring to do two things at one." Draco yelled. (A/N: woah...I used Draco...that's weird..lol)  
  
^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^  
^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^  
  
Hermione woke up on her bed with a slight burn on her pussy. She knew that it would be a while till the pain will be gone. She began to weep. She sensed that Draco had been different but she didn't know him enough to be able to judge what is happening to him. She knows that Draco doesn't like her at all. It was obvious, who would drastically have sex with a five-year nemesis and act like there was no past. She thinks about how they even made it this far.  
  
Hermione is beginning to realize what she had gotten herself into these past few weeks. She had been completely different. Ron and Harry had sensed that Hermione had become more like a rebel. She didn't care if she had broken any rules or didn't care much about exams. Draco had changed all this. She thinks deeper about the recent events but only one thing was strong enough to make it clearly into Hermione's wild scrambling thoughts. Draco has taken her virginity. She cries of this.  
  
'How could I be so foolish and ignorant?' She thought to herself.  
  
She didn't want to think no further. She wanted Draco out of her thoughts...she wanted him away. She then realized that the only way to be apart was to be together. Through those words she begins to think back...painfully.  
  
A/N: woah I didn't know I had a twist to this story. The ending sucks but I just typed what I what was on the paper...lol. I wrote this one a few months ago so I forgot about the twist...but watch out for my other fan fics. Please review so I could get ideas. Thanks. 


End file.
